1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in an extension table adapted to be attached to a sewing machine head of the portable type for enlarging the somewhat limited flat working area provided by the upper surface of the bed in which the bobbin mechanism is housed under the needle and presser foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, one type of the extension table, which is stood upon a support structure placed on the base plate of the sewing machine head at the front or rear side of the cylindric bed by being placed within the aperture of the support structure when stored within a case together with the machine head and is attached to the machine head by removing it from the support structure once and putting pins provided thereon into holes provided in the support structure and the machine head when the table is used, is well known.
The other type of extension table, which is hung on the inner wall of the case by folding legs when stored in the case, and is attached to the machine head by removing the same from the case once and putting the pins provided thereon into the holes provided in the machine head and standing up the legs again when the table is used, is well known.
Such types of extension table, however, results in complcated operation and mis-operation when stored in the case and are attached to the sewing machine head.